Fragrance
by Riza Ailhard
Summary: Selama ini dia tidak tahu kalau mantannya itu wangi.


Judul: Fragrance

Penulis: Riza Ailhard

Karakter: Yato, Yukine, Hiyori, Mayu/Tomone, Tenjin

Setting: Anggap saja setelah Yukine jadi _Blessed Vessel_

Disclaimer: Noragami punya Adachitoka. Saya cuma pinjam karakter, setting dan Sekki untuk potong kuku. Fanfic ini cuma hiburan.

Summary: Selama ini dia tidak tahu kalau mantannya itu wangi.

* * *

 **Fragrance**

"Halo! Terima kasih telah menghubungi kami! Cepat, murah dan dapat diandalkan! Delivery God Yato siap melayani Anda!"

Suara riang dari lelaki berpakaian olahraga itu memecah konsentrasi Yukine. Regalia muda itu sedang membaca catatan berbahasa Inggris yang diberikan Hiyori kemarin. Ia gusar.

"Tak bisakah kau pelankan suaramu, Yato?"

Sementara itu, Yato yang awalnya senang menerima telepon menjadi ikut-ikutan gusar. Bukan karena komplain dari Yukine, melainkan dari pelanggan yang diterimanya.

"Ya, baiklah, aku akan kesana," ucapnya sekenanya sebelum memutuskan telepon itu. Lelaki berjersey itu menoleh ke Yukine. "Yukine, ayo kita ke kuil Tenjin."

Sebagai regalia yang patuh, ia menurut saja apa kata tuannya. Mereka pun segera ke kuil Tenjin.

"Yato-kun," sapa Tenjin dengan senyumnya. Jubahnya sedikit berkibar ditiup angin bersama kelopak bunga plum yang jatuh dari dahannya. Aura dewa yang bijaksana terasa kental di sekelilingnya. _Seorang_ biarawati cantik berambut panjang ada di sampingnya, menyambut kedatangan Yato dan Yukine. Kedatangan dua laki-laki muda itu mengalihkan perhatian seorang gadis berambut panjang yang mengenakan pakaian kasual. Ia mau menggantung _ema_ di papan sebuah papan yang mengelilingi pohon besar. _Seorang_ biarawati berambut pendek yang sedang membantunya pun ikut menoleh ke belakang.

"Yato?" sapa gadis berambut panjang. Mata ungunya berkedip seolah mengecek indera penglihatannya yang tidak salah.

"Yukine-kun juga?" sapa sang biarawati muda. Ia dan si gadis tadi berjalan mendekati Tenjin, Yato dan regalia kesayangannya.

"Oh, Hiyori dan Nona Mayu," sapa Yukine balik dengan nada santai. Berkebalikan dengan tuannya yang tidak santai.

"Hoi, Hiyori, ngapain kau berdoa disini?! Harusnya kau berdoa saja padaku!" seru Yato.

"Sebenarnya aku bukan tidak mau, tetapi kalau masalah hasil ujian akan lebih tepat jika aku berdoa disini. Dan juga, aku membawa kiriman doa dari temanku. Dia meminta doanya digantungkan disini," ujar Hiyori sambil menunjukkan sebuah papan kayu gantung kecil yang sudah dituli...

Ekor ungu menyembul dari belakang Hiyori. "Aaah! Aku pingsan lagi!" Papan kayu kecil itu ada di tangan tubuh Hiyori yang tertidur diatas tanah. Disana tertulis sebuah permohonan yang aneh, tidak ada hubungannya dengan pelajaran sekolah dan nilai. Isinya 'Semoga aku jadian sama dia.'

"Oh, lagipula Yato-kun belum punya kuil, kan?" ujar Tenjin menggoda Yato. Kalimat itu jelas langsung menohok harga dirinya sebagai dewa.

"Jadi mentang-mentang kau punya kuil kau kira kau sudah hebat, gitu?" bentak Yato pada Tenjin. Tenjin menerimanya dengan tawaan remeh. "Kau tahu, suatu saat nanti aku akan buat kuil yang lebih besar darimu dengan pengikut lebih dari seratus juta orang!"

"Kau selalu berkata seperti itu, Tuan Yato. Tapi kenyataannya..." ejek Mayu. Regalia ini memang kompak sekali dengan tuannya kalau untuk mengejek Yato.

"Kau lihat saja, Tomone! Kau akan menyesal sudah meminta putus kontrak denganku!"

"Namaku _Mayu_ , Tuan Yato," ucapnya tegas.

Sementara itu, Hiyori mendekati Yukine. "Ada apa kalian datang kesini?" tanyanya.

"Katanya ada pekerjaan buat Yato," jawab Yukine. "Tapi aku belum tahu detilnya."

"Oh, Tenjin-sama memberikan tugas untuk Yato?" tanya Hiyori lagi.

"Iya, tugas ini kurasa cocok buat Yato," jelas Tenjin. "Apa lagi dia sedang tidak ada kerjaan, kan?" Ucapan itu masih kedengaran tabu di telinga Yato, tetapi ia menahannya.

"Memangnya pekerjaan seperti apa?" tanya dewa berbalut jersey itu.

"Tsuyu, bisa kau jelaskan?" Setelah mendengar perintah dari tuannya, arwah pohon plum itu sedikit membungkuk tanda mengerti. Ia pun menjelaskan situasinya.

"Seminggu yang lalu aku melihat sebuah permohonan yang kedengarannya biasa. Isinya 'Aku ingin mendapatkan beasiswa sekolah demi mengurangi beban orangtuaku'. Tapi, setelah Mayu menyelidikinya, orangtua si anak ini selalu terlilit hutang dan bernasib sial. Dan anaknya pun jadi ikut kemalangan juga."

"Kurasa kau bisa menyelesaikan masalah ini karena Yato-kun punya regalia yang bisa diandalkan, ya 'kan?" tambah Tenjin. Kemudian dewa itu beralih ke regalia terbarunya, "Mayu, bisa kau tunjukkan jalannya pada mereka?" Mayu merespon perintah tuannya dengan anggukan mengerti. Lalu Mayu memimpin jalan mereka, diikuti dengan Hiyori.

"Baiklah. Ayo, Yukine!" Yukine langsung mengikuti Mayu dan Hiyori setengah berlari, meninggalkan tuannya yang diurutan paling belakang.

Tenjin memperhatikan arwah Hiyori sekilas yang ekornya bergoyang setiap gadis itu melangkah. "Yato-kun," panggilnya. Yatopun menoleh ke arah dewa ilmu pengetahuan itu. "Kau masih saja membiarkan gadis itu berhubungan denganmu. Kau tahu kalau itu berbahaya buatnya. Dia belum mati dan dia berhak menikmati masa hidupnya tanpa terganggu dengan aktivitas supranatural seperti ini. Bahkan dia sudah terlalu banyak ikut campur urusan dunia gaib. Aku sarankan kepadamu untuk segera memutuskan ikatan diantara kalian berdua, agar dia bisa kembali ke dunianya dan hidup bahagia. Kau lihat dia kerepotan dengan tubuh dan arwahnya yang bisa terpisah seperti itu," jelasnya serius. Saran itu terdengar memaksa dan berat di telinga Yato. Ia memalingkan wajahnya dari Tenjin. Yato mengerti maksudnya, akan tetapi ia galau. Ia merasa tidak bisa melakukannya, apalagi Hiyori sendiri sudah membuat permohonan dengan koin lima yen untuk tetap bersama dengannya.

"Nanti akan kupikirkan lagi," ujarnya seraya berbalik badan meninggalkan kuil Tenjin.

-ooo-

Ia bingung dengan situasi Hiyori. Pada awal pertemuan mereka, Hiyori meminta tubuhnya untuk disembuhkan dari "penyakit mendadak pingsan"-nya. Gadis itu sudah memberikan koin lima yen tanda permohonan itu harus Yato kabulkan. Akan tetapi, disisi lain Hiyori juga tidak mau ikatan diantara mereka terputus. Padahal itulah satu-satunya cara agar Hiyori tidak mendadak pingsan ataupun melihat keberadaan makhluk halus seperti dirinya dan Yukine. Bahkan permohonan untuk tetap bersamanya itupun sudah dibayar Hiyori dengan koin lima yen.

 _Aku juga tidak mau kehilangan Hiyori. Kalau kuputuskan ikatan diantara kami, Hiyori pasti akan melupakan kami dalam sekejap._

 _Aku tidak mau seperti itu._

Lagipula, Hiyori adalah orang yang penting untuknya dan Yukine. Baru kali ini dia mendapat satu pengikut yang setia. Keadaannya sangat berbeda dengan Tenjin yang punya banyak umatnya. Yato, jangankan dikenal, bahkan banyak yang belum pernah mendengar seorang dewa bernama Yato itu ada. Selama beberapa bulan ini, Hiyorilah yang selalu ada bersamanya. Dia tidak mau kehilangan pengikut, karena masa lalunya yang kelam, ia sulit mendapatkan pengikut yang setia. Dengan latar belakangnya sebagai dewa pembawa bencana, ia hampir tidak memiliki pengikut.

 _Tanpa pengikut, dewa bisa menghilang, mati dan tidak reinkarnasi lagi. Seperti Rabo yang mati ditangannya, dan tidak reinkarnasi lagi._

Dalam perjalanan menuju tempat kejadian perkara, Yato terlihat bertingkah aneh dan stres sendiri di barisan belakang. Yukine, Hiyori dan Mayu memperhatikannya sambil membicarakannya.

"Kenapa dia?" tanya Hiyori.

"Entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu," sahut Yukine. "Biarkan saja."

"Mungkin dia galau akan sesuatu," ujar Mayu sambil tertawa kecil. "Yukine-kun, bagaimana perkembangan Tuan Yato belakangan ini?"

Yukine tersentak mendapat pertanyaan seperti itu. Tapi dia menjawab seadaanya. "Ya begitulah, dia masih suka menghabiskan tabungan untuk hal-hal yang tidak penting. Untuk menambah rejeki, kekayaan, ah, yang ada habis uang saja, bukan nambah pendapatan," ceracau anak muda itu.

"Tapi, sejak bersamamu kulihat dia sudah mulai banyak berubah. Sepertinya berkat kamu, Yukine," ujar Mayu memberi pujian.

"Tidak juga, Nona Mayu. Kebanyakan perubahan itu malah dari Hiyori. Kalau nggak ada Hiyori mungkin kami sudah..." Yukine tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya begitu tepukan halus dari Hiyori terasa dibahunya.

"Aku senang bisa bersama kalian, Yukine. Nona Mayu juga," ucapnya dengan riang. Gadis itu tersenyum tulus.

"Yukine-kun, bersabarlah menghadapi Tuan Yato itu. Sejak upacara pensucian itu, aku melihat kesungguhannya untuk tetap terikat denganmu walaupun dia sudah tersengat parah. Sepertinya kau tak akan tergantikan baginya, Yukine-kun. Karena kau _Blessed Vessel_ -nya. Itu luar biasa," ujar Mayu tulus. Yukine merasa agak malu mendengarnya. Ia menganggapnya itu pujian untuknya. Dan pujian itu keluar dari seorang yang pernah menjadi regalia Yato sebelum dirinya.

"Te-terima kasih, Nona Mayu," ucapnya.

"Mayu ternyata perhatian juga ya, sama Yato," ujar Hiyori tanpa niat menggoda.

"Bu-bukan seperti itu maksudnya! Tolong jangan salah paham, Hiyori," elak Mayu. Walau bagaimanapun, Mayu pernah menjadi Tomone. Sebagai mantan regalia Yato, ia juga pernah memperhatikan dewa berpakaian olahraga yang lusuh itu walau akhirnya ia tidak tahan lagi.

Tak terasa, mereka sudah sampai di tempat kejadian perkara. Di sebuah apartemen lusuh tempat anak itu dan orangtuanya tinggal.

"Oke, kita sampai," kata Mayu. Terlihat asap hitam di sebuah kamar apartemen itu. Kemungkinan, itulah penyebab dari kesialan yang dialami orangtua si anak yang membuat permohonan tadi. Yato dan Yukine pun sudah siap membasmi apapun, _ayakashi_ yang muncul.

"Hiyori, tetap disini, ya. Tomone, tolong jaga Hiyori, ya! _Sekki_!" Sedetik kemudian, ia melompat jauh ke kamar apartemen yang diliputi asap hitam beraura jahat sambil membawa _katana dual wielding_ terbaru miliknya.

"Namaku Mayu sekarang!" teriak Mayu. Kemudian ia mendesah. "Kenapa, sih, dia masih panggil dengan nama lama. Membuatku ilfil saja," keluhnya.

"Mungkin karena sudah terbiasa memanggil dengan nama itu, Nona Mayu," kata Hiyori.

"Tapi itu 'kan bukan namaku lagi. Males, deh." Mayu makin cemberut mendengar ucapan Hiyori. Seolah gadis itu membela Yato.

Selagi sedang berdua, Hiyori dan Mayu ngobrol. Topiknya bukanlah topik berat seputar _ayakashi_ , Nora, dan hal-hal supernatural lain yang membuat pusing kepala. Hanya tentang Yato. Hiyori mengeluh pernah beberapa kali di- _stalk_ oleh Yato. "Ya, bahkan ke sekolahpun dia mengikutiku. Kayak nggak ada kerjaan saja," celotehnya.

"Sewaktu aku masih jadi regalianya, Yato memang sulit mendapatkan pekerjaan. Sehari belum tentu sekali. Bahkan aku tidak bisa membeli pakaian hangat di musim dingin karena tabungan yang tidak cukup," timpal Mayu. "Ah, iya! Dan hati-hati sama dia, Hiyori."

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"Dia itu tampangnya aja kayak anak remaja seumuran kamu, Hiyori. Aslinya dia itu kakek-kakek yang mesum!" ujar Mayu. Ia mengingat bagaimana dulu dia disentuh-sentuh oleh Yato. Itu membuatnya menggigil. Begitu juga Hiyori.

"Waktu aku pulang sekolah bareng temanku, dia juga mengikutiku lalu saat ketahuan dia bilang rokku diterbangkan angin dan celanaku kelihatan. Dasar, dewa mesum!" Mayu terkekeh mendengar cerita Hiyori. Namun, ada yang mengganjal kepalanya.

"Bagaimana bisa Hiyori tahu kalau dia sedang mengikutimu diam-diam?" tanya Mayu.

"I-itu karena..." Hiyori ragu apakah harus jujur kepada Mayu atau tidak. Namun, sebagai sesama wanita, Hiyori berpikir Mayu bisa menjaga rahasianya. "Karena wanginya," bisik Hiyori.

Mayu mengerutkan kening tidak mengerti, "Wangi?"

Hiyori mengangguk. "Dalam radius tertentu, aku bisa mencium wanginya. Nona Mayu tidak merasakannya?" tanya Hiyori. Mayu menjawabnya dengan gelengan pelan.

Regalia berwujud wanita muda itu bingung dengan pengakuan Hiyori. Selama tiga bulan ia sempat menjadi regalia Yato, tak sekalipun ia merasa kalau aroma mantan tuannya itu wangi. Mayu malah merasa badannya lembab karena keringat setelah Yato menggunakannya sebagai Hanki. Tangannya selalu berkeringat dan itu menjijikkan baginya. Sampai akhirnya ia menangis meminta diputuskan kontrak dengan dewa tunawisma itu.

"Ah, mungkin karena Hiyori setengah _ayakashi_ , jadi indera penciumanmu menjadi lebih tajam," kata Mayu.

"Hmmm," gumam Hiyori sambil berpikir. "Bukankah _shinki_ lebih tajam indera penciumannya daripada _ayakashi_? Aku penasaran apakah hanya aku saja..."

Obrolan kedua wanita muda itu diakhiri saat Yato dan Sekki-nya selesai dengan pekerjaan mereka. "Kembali, Yukine," perintah dewa berjersey itu. Kedua _katana_ -nya bersinar menjadi cahaya yang terang dan berubah wujud menjadi _seorang_ anak remaja tanggung. "Kerja yang bagus, Yukine. Kau memang bisa kuandalkan," ucap Yato sambil memeluk dan mengacak-acak rambut Yukine. Ia terlihat bangga dengan regalianya, seperti seorang ayah yang bangga dengan prestasi akademik anaknya di sekolah. Yukine mendorong Yato dengan pelan, antara sesak dipeluk seperti itu dan malu dilihat dua wanita yang ada didepannya.

Di perjalanan pulang, Mayu merasa penasaran. Yato sedang berjalan di depannya bersama Yukine. Ia mempercepat langkahnya sedikit, membuat Hiyori menjadi agak kaget. Angin senja itu berhembus menerpa wajah keempat orang itu. Mayu mengendus aroma di sekitar Yato yang dibawa angin, berharap Yato tidak menyadarinya. Sayangnya, Yato berhenti melangkah dan menoleh ke belakang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Tomone? Apa kau berniat berbuat mesum padaku?" tanya Yato. Ia terganggu dengan suara endusan yang terdengar, padahal begitu halus.

"A-apanya?! Kau seenaknya menuduh orang, padahal kau yang sering melakukan pelecehan!" protes Mayu.

"Kau protes kalau aku menyentuhmu tapi kau malah jadi pipa rokok kakek-kakek itu, dasar murahan!"

"Apa katamu?!"

Yukine dan Hiyori melihat mereka bertengkar lagi. "Apa-apaan sih, asal bertemu, mereka selalu seperti ini. Jangan-jangan memang ada hubungan khusus lain diantara mereka berdua tapi nggak mau ngaku," keluh Yukine. Hiyori mendengarnya tertawa kecil.

"Mayu bilang kalau dia hanya mantan regalianya, kok. Tidak lebih. Yukine jangan cemburu gitu," kata Hiyori yang membuat Yukine protes dengan ekspresi malu.

"Siapa yang cemburu?!"

Hiyori melerai Yato dan Mayu agar berhenti bertengkar. Mereka hampir sampai di kuil Tenjin. Setelah melapor pekerjaannya sudah selesai, Hiyori kembali ke tubuhnya. Sebelum pulang ke rumah Kofuku, Hiyori berpesan kepada Mayu untuk menyimpan rahasia kecil itu diantara mereka.

* * *

Fin.

AN: " _Smells nice_ ", bisik ayakashi itu. Saya penasaran _how nice Yato's smell is_ sampai bisa jadi favoritnya Hiyori. Jangan-jangan wangi kemenyan~ /dor


End file.
